narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A Sinister Plot; Daisuke and Sen Unite
Daisuke looked at the ruins of Haganegakure, satisfied that his quest for vengeance was complete. Suddenly, he noticed the chakra signature of Sen Uchiha, who was coming his way. Sen walks down the rode with Yuki Senju, Fuku and Kawa. As Eternal walks down the rode they see the ruins of Haganegakure Sen activates his Mangekyō Sharingan and senses Daisuke chakara and uses Summoning Technique and summons a hawk named Riyu. "What do you guys want?" asked Daisuke, activating his Chigan, and creating a defence that resembled red flames around him. "you obliviously don't know how you are talking to so allow me to introduce myself) Sen reaches for his sword and swings his arm and uses Fire Release: Flame Fist. "I don't know, and I don't care," said Daisuke as he used Earth Release: Earth and Stone Dragon to block the fire jutsu and unsheathed his Ryūken. "Yuki now!" as Yuki Senju reaches into her bag she takes out the Senju Scroll and it summons trees and a Fūma Shuriken and gives it to Sen he then summons a humongous wolf and hops on its head and then throws the Shuriken for Daisuke's neck. The Fūma shuriken bounced off of Daisuke's defence. "Is that all you've got?" Daisuke said, laughing maniacally. "Die!" Daisuke began to form the Wind Release: Great Typhoon Bullet."your a fool" the Fūma explodes revealing that 20 paper bombs had been attached to it and it breaks Daisuke's defence. "your Chigan cant equal to my Mangekyō Sharingan" Sen then uses Amaterasu and the black flames head straight for Daisuke. The flames reach Daisuke and burn him, but a second later, 'Daisuke' is revealed to be a substitute. The real Daisuke appears behind Sen and says, "Wind Release: Great Typhoon Bullet!" bringing a massive blast of air down on Sen. Before the wind hits Sen Yuki then uses Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees and they cover Sen from the attack. Kawa joins in and uses Summoning: Sand Release: Tsunami of the Crushing Sand and sand Cruses Daisuke. These pricks are really starting to piss me off, thought Daisuke. "Saishū Chigan!" said the missing-nin, activating an advanced version of the Chigan with intersecting eclipses instead of the regular black circles. The sand covering Daisuke exploded, revealing him with a powerful red aura surrounding him. Moving at an incredible speed, he appeared behind Yuki and placed his Ryūken to her throat. "Move, and the girl is dead. I know this is the real one and not a clone or replacement technique, because my Chigan can distinguish between clone techniques and the original."Yuki don't move" said Sen and out of nowhere The Envy Path comes and punches Daisuke right in the jaw and he flew into the ruins. Daisuke ran back to confront the group of ninja. "It appears I've underestimated you. However, the stupid shenanigans end here. In case you didn't notice, I planted several exploding tags on the girl. If you try to attack me, I will blow her head off. Start talking." Daisuke said, while forming the ram hand seal, ready to detonate the exploding tags."Wait!" said Sen "your Chigan is impressive as you can see this is my team Eternal we a group of missing nin and I have plans to destroy Konoha for what they did to my farther and with you abilities I suggest that we form an alliance". "with my Mangekyō Sharingan and your Chigan there is noting that can stop us". "That...is an interesting proposal," said Daisuke. "I have one condition though. I intend to destroy Kagegakure III, because they used my clan as decoys in order to win a war. I will join you if you agree to help me.""We were just on our way there as much as i wast to destroy Konoha we cant attack them yet so we are attacking Kagegakure III first" "I will help you" said Sen and Eternal and there new Associate head for there destination. "Excellent," said Daisuke, as he and Eternal headed for Kagegakure.